Dum Mee Mee
Dum Mee Mee is a yellow and pink pacifier Shopkin. Dum Mee Mee runs her own branch line with Toasty Pop. She holds great pride in being Great Western and this results in her having a strong work ethic. This can, however, be a cause for friction with her colleagues, when she insists that her way is the only right way to do things. In the Railway Series, Dum Mee Mee has two Great Western autocoaches named Alice and Mirabel. In the television series, she has three Great Western Slip Coaches. Bio Favorite Hobby: Rocking out with babies Your friends would describe you as: Dum Mee Mee is a peacekeeper that was born to shop! She's no dummy when it comes to stopping tears! Your Shopkins BFF: Sippy Sips Where do you hang out: Shopkins Supermarket Personality Dum Mee Mee is a Great Western pacifier Shopkin. Her real name is Montague, but she is usually called Dum Mee Mee, which she prefers. This is said to be because she waddles, though she does not really. Dum Mee Mee knows how to hold her own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any characters that might get ideas above their station and try to order her or others about; as a result of this and her strength, most Shopkins look up to her, though she has never gotten along particularly well with Cheeky Chocolate, until the seventeenth series episode The Cheeky Way - having since been firm friends with her. However, her moral code is not perfect and often favours fairness to kindness, like when she asserted to Apple Blossom that Cheeky Chocolate deserved her comeuppance at the scrapyard. She enjoys running like clockwork, without problems, or interruptions, making her a very efficient and loyal Shopkin. She takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon her, particularly in her role of running her own branch line with Toasty Pop, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Dum Mee Mee is cheerful, busy and tends to bustle about. She is very proud of her noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the annoyance of other characters. She strongly admires Sippy Sips and enjoyed talking "Great Western" with her when she visited the North Western Railway. She is also shown to be kind to others. Dum Mee Mee is often welcoming of newcomers, even most Mixels, in spite of having lies told about him by Major Nixel not long after his arrival. She will often support the underdog, stick up for her friends and help others see the error of their ways. However, occasionally she does have the "Shopkin sense" of teasing the bigger characters such as Krader. Dum Mee Mee is also known to have a rivalry with Strawberry Kiss, but she has earned the respect of the bigger Shopkins and has firm friendships with Flain, Apple Blossom, Toasty Pop, Glomp, Teslo and Gobba. Technical Details Basis Dum Mee Mee is based on a pacifier. It is a rubber, plastic or silicone nipple given to an infant to suck upon. In its standard appearance it has a teat, mouth shield, and handle. The mouth shield and/or the handle is large enough to avoid the danger of the child choking on it or swallowing it. 61cbWqYUKoL._SY355_.jpg|Dum Mee Mee's basis Livery Dum Mee Mee is painted yellow with a pink and white handle. In her hand she holds a rattle. She has her own yellow pacifier in her mouth. Appearances Clash of the Couples She will appear in the first series. Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Adna Cruz (Brazil) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French Speaking Canada) *Christiane Bjørg Nielsen (Denmark) *Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan) *Loretta Santini (Latin America) *Anna Apostolakis (Poland) *Mercedes Espinosa (Spain) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Whistle Trivia *Some toys of Dum Mee Mee have eyebrows and some don't. The reason for this is unknown. *She also has a very small hole on her underside, smaller than any other Shopkin. The reason is also unknown. *On her classic and translucent charm, her colors are swapped around. Category:Characters Category:Shopkins Characters